1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory programming method, and more particularly, relates to a memory programming method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage apparatus using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
In general, a control circuit stores data by applying voltage to word lines (or word line layers) and programming selected memory cells in the rewritable non-volatile memory module through bit lines. However, during the process of programming, it is possible that a programming failure may occur due to open or short of the word lines (or the word line layers). In particular, if the rewritable non-volatile memory module supports functions of a full-page programming, a buffer memory is required by the control circuit is order to store programmed data for a re-writing process in response to the programming failure. However, for the rewritable non-volatile memories such as a solid state drive or a flash memory drive, because said memories are small in size, a random access memory with large volume cannot be disposed therein to temporarily store the programmed data. Accordingly, it is one of the major subjects in the industry as how to prevent a data loss if open and short occurs on the word lines (or the word line layers) while programming the memory cells.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.